Thus
by the-hobbit-is-amazing
Summary: Hunger games crossover doctor who


The silver moonlight blazed through the open window. I tied my pink hair back into a pony tail and set off to the kitchen to find some food. I scrambled around searching, food was getting scarce. I eventually found a stale piece of bread. I sighed, it would have to do.

I quickly scribbled a note on a torn piece of paper explaining to mum and Pepper that I had just gone for a stroll. I opened the door and smiled as a icy cold fresh breeze hit my face. I stumbled along in my uggboots quietly humming to myself and snacking out on my slice of bread.

As I reached the end of our road the morning sun rays were slowly climbing above the tall misty pine trees. The sun brought a flash of warmth on my face and i embraced it. I heard foot steps behind me. I spun around alarmed. I sighed in relief as I spied a rat scuttling away, I shivered and looked up.

I scrunched my nose as a small delicate snow flake drifted past. I pulled my shirt in closer and wrapped my arms up in the cloth, but I still kept walking. The houses were starting to fade away I was standing in an empty street. I saw the end of district 13, the steel barbwire fence.

It had a tall sign warning people that the wire is Electric. The only thing from freedom and prison (District 13). In the distance along the fence I saw a small figure. She/he was coming closer and closer to the fence. Until the person grabbed onto the wire and flung their leg over and jumped to freedom.

I stood there in awe. I slowly shuffled towards the fence, then I quickly grabbed it and took back my hand. I looked at my hand, it was fine. Excitement bubbled in me, I copied the person and grabbed the wire then swung my leg over. Here I am... I am FREE!

I danced around, the snow flakes making the usually barren land into a snow flake winter land. I collapsed on the ground and smiled up at the sky. I felt great forces of wind and i heard a large propeller buzzing. I gasped as I saw a capitol ship flying over head. i gazed at it curiously, it stopped at around mid centre of district 13. Suddenly small red and gold missiles shot out into all directions.

My mouth hung open, shocked.

I saw great clouds of smoke and fire shoot up into the sky. Houses and buildings were destroyed. I saw a missile shoot towards my part of town. I stood up and started to run, to warn the people. But it was too late. District 13 is gone...

I rocked back and forth. Blood trickled down my forehead from the blast. Tears streamed down my face. The snow seemed less beautiful now that it is covered in ash. The once calm peaceful town was now a wasteland of black ash and ruins. I thought about my family, my sister, Pepper snuggled up in her bed, my mum snoring her head off.

Gone..

They were now somewhere in the air, incinerated. Along with my friends and the rest of the villagers. The crisp morning bit my arms and legs with coldness. I grimaced as i faced reality that now i was alone, in the wilderness with wild animals and no home anymore. I suddenly wasn't embracing the freedom with open arms anymore.

I slowly stood up shaking, I turned around to face the snow covered forest. I looked at my hands, they were shaking. I walked towards the gaping blackness of the forest. I peered at the small Capitol ship. I death stared it. Then I just let go. I went wild, throwing snow in the air, chucking myself around in pained anger. I collapsed in exhaustion.

I panted at the ground. Tears now flowing like waterfalls down onto the ground to make splashed water droplet imprints. I shivered, wishing i had brought a jacket with me from... home. I struggled up, and slowly started walking towards the place i used to call my house.

The ash and coal crunched beneath my shoes. The ruins of houses haunted me with their broken walls and shattered windows.

There was nothing left now. But I had to see if anybody was alive but i knew no one was left. I startled to engines blaring, I jumped behind a large crumpling piece of wall. I stepped on something hard and crunchy. I looked down. I gasped, silent tears running down my face. There was the distinct white gleam of bone. I held back all sounds as I heard the murmurs of someone speaking. The Capitol.. I thought instinctively..

They have come to check for survivors . I heard crunches of someone walking towards me. Tears were in waterfalls down my face. I closed my eyes and heard the crunching getting louder until finally I stopped, prepared to see the Capitol in their white shiny coats and black guns.

I had a shot of courage and opened my eyes. I was again startled to see a handsome man in a tweed jacket with a blue bowtie.

"Who..are..you?" I asked rather rudely through gasped sobs.  
"Me," he said, straightening his bowtie, " we'll I'm the doctor."


End file.
